


Fleeting

by n2a0d0i0a



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n2a0d0i0a/pseuds/n2a0d0i0a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone." -Orson Welles<br/>Moments are fleeting; as much as human beings struggle to chase after them, they are unreachable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever be able to get over Kagari's death? No. I will forever be a mopey clump of misery.  
> That said,  
> Have fun! More to come! :)

Ginoza/Kagari  
Kagari's hands were always hesitant, like he was afraid of touching Ginoza (afraid of corrupting him), but Gino's touches were frenzied and demanding like Shuusei was the only thing in the world he had ever wanted (like he was the only thing he needed).

Ginoza/Kagari  
Gino wouldn't deny that he loathed everything the Enforcers were; though he could never quite deny the swelling feeling in his heart whenever a certain flame haired latent criminal smiled at him.

Ginoza/Kagari  
Kagari had always felt somewhat ashamed of himself, and with Gino, this feeling only seemed to grow more, but he found that he had never felt a better emotion than the piercing shame that came from his interactions with the Inspector. (He really was insane.)

Akane/Masaoka  
Sometimes Akane wondered how exactly Mr. Masaoka could comfort her before she even knew she needed to be comforted, but that was just one more reason she loved him.

Ginoza/Kagari:  
It was tragic to Kagari that he wanted Gino infinitely close to him, yet he couldn't possibly want the other man further than him either. 

Yayoi/Shion  
Yayoi was sure that allowing their "relationship" to continue as long as she did was one of the worst decisions she had made in her life, but she was never really one for making good ones anyways.

Makishima/Kougami  
Kougami never really understood what it was like to hate someone before he met Makishima; he also never understood what it was like to love someone before he met Makishima either.


	2. Set 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy Thanksgiving!

Kagari/Ginoza  
Ginoza had never been a superstitious person, but sometimes, when the guilt and raw anger consume him, he thinks that he felt the exact moment at which Kagari died.

Masaoka/Akane  
When Ginoza sees the puppet-like state that Akane is in, his heart breaks a bit; this isn't what his father would have wanted.

Shion/Yayoi  
When Shion hears the exasperated (fond) tone Yayoi speaks of their lost coworkers (friends) with, she can't help but smile a bit, her lover had always been a softie at heart.

Kagari  
Kagari would never admit it, but he hates them all- all of his "friends"- those who had the freedom that he couldn't even remember feeling.


End file.
